Animal Love
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: AU YYHxGW Crossover. Duo Maxwell gets a new brother, but what happens when his new brother isn't who he seems to be? DuoxTrowa Kuramaxoc
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**Summary:**_ Salem is Duo's new brother and new in town. Duo doesn't want him hanging around, so he ignores him. During school, he see's Salem getting bullied. Salem thinks that Duo hates him, so he runs off, and now, Duo needs help to find him.

* * *

Duo walked out of his cool room and to the hot house. Cursing Tokyo summers, he walked over to the stairs, and started his decent down to the mass of people below, his trademark braid swinging behind him. The indigo blue suit he wore might've complemented his strange amethyst eyes, but it was also incredibly uncomfortable and very warm for the poor nine year old. Sighing, he stopped fiddling with the collar and went in search of his father. 

Duo's dad was getting re-married. He met the lucky girl when she had a flat tire and he helped her out. After that, they kept running into each other, and eventually fell in love(_gah1_). Duo had heard this story over and over and it amazed him that, only a month later, they were getting married. Duo, of course, had met her, and she was really cool, so Duo was okay with everything.

Duo finally found his dad and walked up to him. He was dressed in his black priest cloths, and…wearing sandals underneath… clever. He turned to him when he approached and he smiled sweetly at him. Bending down to his eye level, he scrutinized him thoroughly and then patted his head.

"Well, well, Duo. Don't you look formal. I never would've thought I'd see you in a suit. At least not until you married someone." he teased, winking to soften his blow.

"Yea well, its really uncomfortable. And I can barely move, and its really hot." Duo complained, as he tried to shift and winced as the collar dug deeper into his neck.

His dad stared at him in pity before covering it up quickly. "Duo, would you mind doing a favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Duo looked up eagerly.

"I know you haven't met Veronica's son yet," he began(_2!_)and pointed to a boy standing alone, "but, he's standing in the corner over there and he's kind of shy. Would you talk to him? Try to be friends?"

"Well…" Duo started, he wasn't so sure.

"Please Duo. He's going to be living here too, so you at least need to say 'hello'." he pleaded with him, using the puppy dog eyes.

"No, not the eyes…arg, fine. I'll go talk to him." Duo grumbled and started to walk over, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He turned to his dad once more.

"Be nice, ok." he said sternly.

"Yea, yea." Duo brushed off and walked over to the boy.

When he reached him, he took in full stock of what he'd have as brother for at least half of his life. He didn't seem to be much older than himself, and not that tall either, at least not as tall as him. He wore a green bandana on his head, and had long ebony hair flowing out behind him. His jaded eyes appeared to study the crowd, as if searching for potential danger.

'_Hmph, as if_.' Duo thought and continued his scrutiny.

The boy seemed hot and uncomfortable in his own forest green suit, and looked bored as well. Probably cause Duo was the only other kid here and he didn't know him.

Assessment over with, Duo walked over to the boy…who immediately stared at him and seemed to look for a way out of their encounter, as if Duo was going to cause trouble for him.

'_Well, not yet at least._' Duo's evil mind supplied and he inwardly chuckled at the thought.

Duo stopped in front of him and smiled. The boy sighed and reluctantly returned one of his own.

"Hey there, the name's Duo. Duo Maxwell. You're mom's gonna…"

"She's not my mom, she's my aunt." Salem interrupted.

"Wait, my dad said that she's your mom though." Duo asked confused.

"She's my aunt. She took me in when my parents died, and I guess she just adopted me." Salem explained.

"…Right, as I was saying, your **aunt **is going to marry my dad and we're gonna be half-brothers. Isn't that gonna be nice. I only had a brother once before, but he died in the war. But that was a long time ago and besides you're my age so you aren't gonna up and leave anytime soon." Duo rambled on, but stopped when the boy just stared at him strangely, like he'd grown another head or something.

"Oops, sorry. I ramble sometimes when I'm nervous or bored. I guess now is one of those times, huh. Well…" Duo started up again.

"Salem. Salem Smith." Salem interrupted, smiling slightly and holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya half-bro." Duo replied and shook his hand. Afterwards, an awkward moment came and they just stood there and watched the adults. Duo finally decided to say something, and turned to Salem, only to stare as a relative ran into him, knocking poor Salem down.

"Sorry kid." They said behind their shoulder and continued on their way.

"Jerk." Duo mumbled and blinked when he heard a hiss. Turning to Salem, he noticed that he was standing and brushing himself off. Salem glimpsed Duo watching him and he stared right back.

"What?" he asked.

"…Nothing. Listen, I just want to tell you that, I'll help you get your blue school uniform, and I'll also show you where your classes are, but when you're finally able to go to school, don't hang around me."

Salem stared at him in confusion before asking, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want a half-brother to be nagging me, ok. It'll be embarrassing, and I'll be hanging around my friends."

"Sure…ok, no problem." Salem answered, turning to Duo's dad who was making his way to the front of the room.

Duo sighed and shook his head. He was about to respond when his dad began speaking. Turning his attention to him, he never caught Salem sighing and joining him.

'_The wedding's soon. I hope I can trust this human man and his son._'

* * *

"…And then he said, 'We didn't lose, we just ran out of time.'" Duo joked, laughing along with his friends as they walked up some stairs and down the school hallway. 

"Hey Duo, I heard your dad got married again." Dorothy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yea, he did. And Veronica has a kid too, about my age. He was home schooled before, so this would be his first public school." Duo mumbled out, looking out the window as they passed.

"Really? He's a fourth grader? Then why haven't you introduce us?" Sally asked, as she stared at him.

"Because I told him not to hang around me." Duo remarked, staring when she gave him a disapproving glance.

"What?"

"Duo, he's new here and doesn't know anyone. You could've at **least** shown him around." Heero finished for her and shook his head, walking past Duo to stand beside Dorothy.

"Hey, I'm not totally heartless. I **did** tell him where his first class was."

"And let me guess, you ran off to find us afterwards." Quatre confirmed as he followed them.

"Well, yea. He can take care of himself, you'll see." Duo assured as they turned a corner, then gasped and stopped dead at the sight it held.

There in front of them was Salem, being bullied by some eighth graders. They were the "Welcoming committee" for new students. The one holding Salem was called Butch. The other two, who were pummeling Salem's stomach, were Ronnie and Don. When they heard Duo's gasp, they stopped and Butch threw Salem into some lockers, emitting a sharp intake of breath from the body.

Duo just stared at Salem in shock while the eighth graders decided he wasn't worth it and started for Salem again…their actions bringing a crowd forth.

Standing behind the bullies was one Trowa Barton and Shuichi Minamino, who both frowned venomously at them. Behind them, was another eighth grader by the name of Zechs Marquise who had just come from class, who also frowned at the bullies actions to the new student.

Ronnie grabbed Salem's bandana to pull him up, but instead, it came off and they gasped in shock. Then chuckled vilely as Salem desperately tried to hide his head.

"Well, well, well, it seems as if we have a F.R.E.A.K. among us. Check this out, it seems like a _**half**_-FREAK too." Don stated as he hauled Salem up to show everyone two black cat ears.(3)

Gasps let loose from all through the hallway. The gossipers already spreading the news. All but four did nothing but watch as the eighth graders laughed aloud.

"I bet he has a tail to go with it too." Ronnie said and spotted it, disguised as a belt, and grabbed it, yanking it out to show everyone and drawing a yelp from Salem.

Salem growled low, he'd had enough. He jumped up to his captor to startle him, and when he looked down, he was immediately greeted with Salem's claws.

Screaming out in agony, he dropped Salem and grabbed his face. The moment Salem touched the ground, he crouched and tripped the others, making them crash into each other and topple to the ground.

Wiping blood from his nose, he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. The whispers grew and soon they were pointing or sneering at him in some way. Humiliated, Salem turned to run, but stopped at the site of Duo standing there and just…staring wide-eyed at him.

Upset, he ran to a window and jumped out the 2nd story. Landing gracefully on all fours, he darted to the school entrance, and ran from them all.

"Whoa. Hey, Duo, you ok?" Quatre asked, touching Duo's arm.

Duo blinked and shook his head, looking around dazedly. '_What the Hell_…' Duo thought as he watched the student's different reactions.

"Duo, your half-brother is a FREAK." Heero stated as he stared at the window that Salem jumped out of.

Duo snapped instantly out of his daze and glared hard at Heero.

"So?! So what if he is, that's not **your** problem, Heero." Duo drawled out, suddenly enraged.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Duo. I mean, he's only a FREAK." Dorothy muttered, and instantly regretted it when Duo shoved his face too close to hers.

"Oh, and what's so wrong about them, huh? They're still people too ya'know." Duo practically hissed at her.

"People, ha. They aren't human. They're just mangy, genetically wronged, violent **beasts**." Butch said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Seconds later found him back on the ground, holding his recently broken nose. Glancing up, he found Duo glaring at him, daring him another word.

"Duo, come on. You never act this way, what's wrong?" Sally tried to reason, but recoiled when Duo's eyes stared at her.

"Freaks we're called. What gives you humans right to call us that?" Duo hissed, and raced to the open window, jumping out landing on all four's gracefully like Salem, and going after him, hoping to try and…calm him down enough to talk.

What no one knew, was that three students watched on, wanting to help, but unable at the time. Two more so then the other.

* * *

Duo howled out loud and sat heavily on a bench. The cars driving by on the street. By now, school had let out and he would be walking home…if he had found Salem that is. Growling, he finally gave into frustration and punched the back of the bench, bending the steel. 

Sighing, he relaxed against the bench and thought again of where Salem would go…Hell, he didn't even _know_ Salem all that well. They'd only spent a few days together before school.

'_Great. Now I feel so guilty. I should've just hung out with him. He __**is**__ my brother now. Heh, now I'm sounding like I'm worried…well, maybe I am_' Duo thought as he bit his lower lip, thinking about all the bad things that could've happened to him.

This was getting him nowhere. But he'd followed Salem's scent to that spot. To that **very **bench, and **then** he found out that Salem's scent had been caught in the wind, making it seem like he walked in circles before finally disappearing.

The sound of stopping footsteps drew his attention back to the present and he slowly lifted his head to see two of the students that went to his school. One was his age, with brown hair and a weird bang hiding one of his lime colored eyes, while the other was older, platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes, possibly an eighth grader. Sighing he gave them a '_get the fuck away from me before I claw your eyes out'_ look.

"Um, are you still looking for your brother?" asked the older one. Duo growled and flipped him off, assuming he was going to harass him. Zechs just frowned

"We'd like to help you look for him, if you'd let us." The one Duo's age requested hesitantly, probably from the reaction Zechs got.

"Now, why would you _humans_ want to help little old me." Duo sneered, staring at them cautiously.

"Are you…you're a FREAK too?" Zechs asked, slightly shocked at this news.

Duo growled dangerously, and brought out his panther ears and tail. Flipping Zechs off again with a clawed finger. "What do you think?"

"…We don't care who or **what **you are. Being picked on like **that** isn't right. We aren't like everyone else, we wish to help." Trowa said, holding out his hand to help him up.

"…Alright. But if you try anything, I'll wipe the sidewalk with you." Duo smirked, knowing they saw what he did to the bully.

"Very well." Trowa smiled, and helped Duo up, ready to start the search again.

"Are you still looking for that half-breed?" someone's smooth voice flowed over them. They turned and saw another student, Shuichi Minamino standing before them, seemingly interested.

"So what, Minamino? And don't call him a half-breed." Duo snarled at him, restraining from strangling him.

"Hm, you wont be able to find him before dark. Especially if its just you three." Shuichi smiled, with gold hints in his emerald eyes, red hair seemingly to shimmer.

"Oh, and you can do better?" Zechs questioned in an arrogant tone.

"Well, I **am** a youko." He boasted, walking up to them, "And please, call me Kurama."

Duo stood stock still, staring in aw at Kurama. '_A Youko, that's like, __**the**_ _best…wait a minute!_'

"Hey, as a youko, you're kinda like a dog right, could you…umm, sniff out…Salem." Duo finished lamely, staring anywhere but at him.

Chuckling could be heard and Duo glanced up to see Kurama trying to stop himself. Duo hissed in embarrassment and blushed. After composing himself, Kurama turned to Duo with an amused expression.

"I will help you, but only because he is your family and you can't find him." Kurama finished and changed himself into a fox. After sniffing the ground for a few seconds, he gave a yip and charged down the sidewalk. Duo, Trowa, and Zechs all stared at each other before taking off after him.

Kurama had to keep stopping so they could catch up, but then he'd take off again and they'd have to chase after. Kurama finally stopped at an old black gate and waited for the others to get there. When they finally showed up, Kurama wiggled himself through the bars and ran about ten feet, then waited again.

"You guys should probably wait here. I don't mean to be insulting or anything, but I doubt you could follow us any further." Duo remarked and studied the area. There was the gate, and a lamppost. Duo ran to the gate and jumped as high as he could, then rebounded off, leaped off the lamppost and flipped over the gate. A few seconds later, Trowa appeared by his side, startling him.

"Wha?!" Duo gasped in shock.

"I just followed your movements. I **am** an acrobat." Trowa answered, and turned to Zechs. "Although I **know** you can't make it, so you should wait here."

"Alright, if you need me for anything, just give a holler." Zechs replied, distressed about not being able to help properly.

"Right, thanks Zechs." Duo shouted behind his shoulder as they once again started following Kurama.

They eventually found themselves going into some woods, the ground dampened, and then, Kurama stopped. They looked around, but didn't find anything, and turned questionably to human Kurama.

"I can't smell him in this place. Too many other smells counter out his own. I'll give him this though. When he doesn't want to be found, he **really **doesn't want to be found." Kurama growled in irritation, and flipped his flaming red hair out of his face.

Suddenly Trowa stepped forward and ran his hand against the bark of a tree. And then snapped out of it and smiled at the two.

"I have a feeling I know where he is." Trowa remarked and started forward. The other two just shrugged and followed.

"You see, when I was younger, I used to go into these woods to hang out. It was the perfect spot to camp or build forts. Its only a little bit further now." Trowa instructed, and before they knew it, they walked through the clearing.

Duo and Kurama looked on amazed at the place. It was just…too great for words. As they looked, Duo saw a blue uniform sticking out of an alcove in an old tree by a hill.

"Salem!" Duo yelled and raced forward, trying to get to him. The body tensed and tried to move in deeper, until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Salem, come on out. Why are you hiding?" Duo asked, trying to coax him out. A hiss was all he got in reply.

Duo turned to the others helpless and asking for help. Kurama sighed and pushed Duo out of the way. He crawled forward a little bit, and tried to squeeze inside. A clawed hand swiped at his face, but he evaded it and crawled into the little room. There, cuddled into a corner, was Salem. He glared at him, but the effect was lost from the tears that fell from his eyes.

Kurama stared, slightly in shock, slightly in pity, at the boy in front of him. From what he'd overheard from Duo, he wasn't used to people, and after what happened today…no wonder he didn't trust a whole lot of people. Well, better get started.

"Its ok, come on out. Duo's here to take you home." Kurama coaxed soothingly.

"No he's not, he's just gonna yell at me and make fun of me. He's not gonna help at all." Salem snapped trying to get further away from Kurama. "Told mom to just let me stay in home school." He whispered so quietly, only a youko could hear.

"He's not going to do that. You should've seen him after you left. He broke one of the bullies nose. Then jumped out the window and went looking for you. If not for some help, no one would've found you." Kurama tried for the guilt this time.

"I would've come out later. I just wanna be alone." Salem glanced away, now attempting to curl into himself.

"From what I hear, you're always alone." Kurama whispered to himself, then, louder. "But this is your brother, and your family will be worried about you, so…"

"Humans…my whole family is a bunch of humans, why would they be worried." Salem whispered, his tears falling faster.

"Ah, shows how much you know about them." Kurama went on, holding in his smirk as Salem stared at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Duo is also a…well, he's different, like you, but full-blooded."

"…You're different too ya'know. Like a youko." Kurama looked shocked for a minute, then composed himself.

"…I am, but how did you…"

"I could smell ya, did you go in full form or something?"

"Yes I did, that's probably why, but we're getting off track here. The point is, that Duo was, if not is right now, worried about you. And besides its getting darker and I'm sure your parents are worried as well." Kurama informed, holding out his hand. '_I know mine are about now_.'

"…Ok, only if you promise." Salem stated cautiously, hand held hesitant above his own.

"I promise, now come on." Salem dropped his hand on top of Kurama's and they both crawled out of the small space.

When they reached outside, Salem was enveloped in a bear hug by Duo, who was demanding that he never do something so drastic ever again. Salem only nodded his head and apologized for being a brat.

"Well, you can be a brat now. I mean, I might've done the same thing in your position, but come on now. Mom and dad are probably **really** worried about us." Duo said, and Salem smiled up at him.

"Dang, that bully really did a number on you. Are you ok?" Duo asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Salem replied with a smile and walked with them, limping slightly. Trowa noticed this.

"Salem, are you sure, you're limping?" Trowa asked in concern.

"I'm ok." Salem muttered, and tried to keep from limping.

"Your leg is bleeding, let me have a look at it." Kurama instructed and started to do so.

"You don't have to, really." Salem blushed and tried to get away, but was forced to stay still in the end.

"You have quite the slice on your calf. You shouldn't be walking on it for awhile." Kurama evaluated, ripping his uniform to make a makeshift bandage.

"You didn't have to do **that**." Salem exclaimed, feeling guilty about Kurama's ripped uniform.

"Its alright, now up we go." Kurama lifted Salem onto his back and started carrying him piggyback style.

"Thanks for everything you guys, without your help, I might've never found him." Duo stated with a shaky smile.

"Its no problem, I saw how upset you were and had to help." Trowa explained, holding Duo's shoulder in comfort.

"And I knew that if you hadn't found him by then, you'd really need some help." Kurama tried and he hefted Salem to a better position.

"Thanks anyway. Hey, is that our parents?" Duo asked as he saw parked cars and people standing by the gate.

"Yes it is, I wonder how…?" Trowa started before he saw some platinum blonde hair. "Zechs!"

"Well, I'm actually thankful that he did that, I don't think we'd make it back to our house." Duo grinned and they got to the gate.

"Duo, Salem are you alright?"

"Shuichi, is everything ok? Why's your shirt ripped?"

"Trowa, is the situation stable?"

"Yea, we're alright. Salem was just…" Duo hesitated and glanced at Salem, whose head was turned away.

"We heard from the principal." Duo's dad said grimly, staring from one boy to the other.

"Uh-oh."

"Yes mother, everything is fine. My shirt is ripped because I used it to bind Salem's leg." Kurama explained.

"Salem's leg? Why, what happened?" Veronica interrupted.

"He just has a nasty slice on his leg and shouldn't be walking on it."

"…As you can see father, everything will be taken care off."

"It seems so."

After a lot of explaining and thank you's, everyone went their separate ways, but not before the kids met up once more.

"Hey Salem, you take care." Kurama smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Yea, you too, and thanks." Salem smiled at him.

"You know, if either of you want to hang out sometime, by all means, do so." Trowa invited, speaking to Duo.

"That would be nice. I don't think my old friends will appreciate the new me now." Duo spoke sourly.

"If you don't, mind, I would like to hang out as well, if its alright?" Zechs questioned, looking from one to the other.

"Yea sure."

"Well, see you guys at school." Kurama waved and got into his mom's car and drove off.

"I have to go too, see you guys later." Trowa mumbled and left with his dad.

"And my parents are going to kill me, so I'll see you two tomorrow." Zechs called out and ran down the street, catching up to Trowa.

"Come on guys, lets get home." Duo's dad advised, and they all piled in his car.

"Hey Salem." Duo whispered, scooting closer to him.

"Hm?" Salem turned in question.

"You know, if you wanna hang out with me, you can."

"…Really? Thanks Duo. I'd really like to hang out with someone I know." The rest of the drive was in silence.

* * *

Duo walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. They got home about three hours ago, and Salem and Duo had gone straight to bed. Now, Duo was thirsty and traveled down for some water. 

"…See?! I **told** you that he should've stayed home schooled! This is what I was afraid of! This is why I did that, so he wouldn't be hurt!! But you made me change my mind, why Stanley(4), why?!?" Veronica ranted, pacing around the kitchen.

Duo stalked forward slowly and stopped outside the kitchen door, listening closely.

"Veronica will you please calm down? You're not going to help him by yelling." Duo's dad said quietly. After a few minutes, he continued. "I changed your mind because he needs the experience of a public school. Think, when he finally goes out on his own, he won't know good from bad…"

"I'll teach him!" Veronica interrupted.

"Let me finish. He will be tricked and he wouldn't even realize it. He needs to be street smart."

"But, because of what he is…he's just going to get hurt again." Veronica sighed.

"Why? Why are you protecting him like the baby he _**isn't**_?" Stan inquired.

"Because…I'm probably the only human he will ever trust." She whispered.

"And why is that?"

"Because humans are the reason his parents were killed."

"…You mean…?" he gasped.

"Yes."

Duo had heard enough and left. Back up the stairs and to his bedroom, thinking on what he'd just heard. As he passed Salem's room, he could've sworn that he heard sniffling. Opening his door, he hesitated. He heard the sniffling again, and walked in, closing the door behind him. Walking up to Salem's bed, and sitting down beside him. The sniffling came again.

"Salem, hey what's wrong?" Duo asked softly stroking his back.

Salem jumped and stared at him with a tear-streaked face. Then he lunged at Duo and buried his head in his shoulder, outright crying now.

"Salem…what's wrong?" Duo asked worried now.

"I..I never knew th..that my mom an..and dad were m..murd..murdered by hu..humans. I j..just never l..liked them." Salem sobbed as Duo tried to comfort him.

"Its ok Salem. Calm down now, big boys don't cry." Duo crooned. Minutes later, Salem calmed down enough to where he just had hiccups.

"Now, now. Lets get you back to bed now, huh?" Duo coaxed and laid him down. After tucking him back into bed, Duo got up to go, but his sleeve was caught. Turning, he found Salem silently asking him to stay with him.

Smiling softly, Duo crawled into the bed and comforted his half-brother.

"…You know," Salem sniffled, "that Trowa guy looked like he liked you."

Duo snapped his eyes open and blanched at his brother. Then he blushed furiously and hit his brother on his arm.

"He does not!!! You have **no** proof…do you think, really?" Duo asked intrigued.

"Uh-huh. By the way he was looking at you, I'd say so." Salem smirked through his tears and tried to lighten the mood.

"You're just saying that." Duo growled.

"Prove it! And why are you blushing like that? Do **you** like **him**?" Salem asked wryly.

"Why you…?!" Duo hissed and smacked Salem with his pillow.

"Hey!" Salem yelped and grabbed his own pillow, and joining the fight.

"You're one to talk, what about Kurama, huh?" Duo taunted and dodged Salem's throw.

Salem paused and was automatically hit from behind. He growled playfully and glanced up at Duo.

"That was a low blow."

"Yea, but it worked. So, you really like that Kurama guy?" Duo asked seriously.

"…Do you really like that Trowa guy?" Salem countered.

They stared at each other and gave an uneasy smile. They decided that it was time for some sleep, they still had school the next day.

"Hey, Duo." Salem muttered tiredly.

"Hm?"

"I don't mind if you like that huma…I mean, Trowa. I think you two make a good couple." Salem admitted, causing Duo to chuckle.

"Yea, well, same goes for me. Ya'know, for that Kurama guy. Now go to sleep." Duo spoke, closing his eyes, and allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

(1)I cannot believe I wrote that down, ewww. 

(2) Veronica is his fiancé's name…deal with it.

(3) F.R.E.A.K.s are…well, basically they're different, like demons, but genetically. Or something like that, just bear with the terribleness.

(4) its Duo's dad's name, deal with it.

(5) and, in case u were wondering, Kurama is like, maybe a yr or so older than Duo & them, Salem is a little young for a fourth grader as well. hence the treatment

Well, how do u like it? I know I have that other story, "_Scattered Feathers_" to do, but I just have the sequel to do on this, and I swear…hopefully, I'll get the other story finished…maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

_******Fevered Pain**_

****

_**Summary**Salem likes Kurama, Kurama turns him down repeatedly. Duo likes Trowa and vice versa. when Kurama turns down Zechs, he wants revenge. and takes it out on Salem. broken hearts, healing touches, and found love. I warn thee now, there is a rape scene. BE WARNED!!!_

* * *

"…And _**then**_ he finally realized what the professor was saying, dropped his frog, and ran out of the room screaming." Salem explained, laughing as he walked to a lunch table along with some fan girls.

'_Ah, finally, I get respected_.' Salem thought as he calmed down.

"You know, when you do things like this, it reminds me of who your parents are, and how much sense it makes." Duo said, sipping a soda behind him.

'_Well, almost respected_.'

"Hey dipshit, my parents are your parents too." Salem growled playfully and slugged his half-brother.

"Well, your…_**half**_ right." Duo laughed, and Salem joined in. An old argument between brothers.

"Will you two _please_ sit down? You're drawing attention to yourselves." Trowa stated as he sat down next to Kurama, eating his lunch.

"Oke-doke." Duo immediately smiled and sat down beside him.

Salem rolled his eyes at his brother and waved the girls off. He glanced at Kurama and smirked. He stalked behind him and slung himself over him.

"Ah, _honey_ I'm _home_." Salem purred and relaxed…until an elbow was jammed into his stomach. Coughing, he backed off and sat down next to Kurama.

"How many times have I told you **not** to do that!" Kurama snapped as he chewed on his sandwich.

"Aw, c'mon. You should be more thankful. I'm the reason those fangirls don't follow you anymore." Salem thought aloud, stealing an apple from Duo, who was too busy staring/talking to Trowa.

"Ah, yes. And now, I have an even larger group of _**yaoi**_ fans, thank you ever so much." Kurama growled and grabbed an orange.

"Ah, he he." Salem chuckled nervously and bit into the apple.

The group finished up their lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. With Trowa and Duo still chatting about something and Kurama's face stuck in a book, Salem became bored quickly.

Walking up behind Kurama, Salem lunged and cornered him into some lockers.

"Ah, just where I want you." Salem growled and leaned in to nip at Kurama's neck…until he was shoved into some lockers across from them.

"Don't you **ever **do that again, or next time, I'll use my deathplant. Promise or no, I will do it." Kurama snarled ferally, picked up his book, and walked down the hallway.

Salem stood up and rubbed his head from where it hit the lock from the locker. He sighed and pouted that '_life wasn't fair_' and '_why aren't my advances wanted in this cruel, cruel world?_'

"How many attempts was that now?" Trowa asked as he walked over to Salem.

"Umm…twelve this week?" Salem muttered abashedly.

"Wow, that's a new record considering its only Tuesday." Duo butted in, then he grabbed his brother's shoulder, and sighed dramatically. "When are you going to learn that he just doesn't like you?"

"Never! I'll never give up on him! He'll love me eventually, you'll see…and then you could hand over that twenty we bet on." Salem grinned vilely and patted his brother on the head.

"Come on you two. I can't believe you guys bet on Kurama." Trowa said with a 'I'm very disappointed in you tone.'

"You're right. I'm sorry…but Salem isn't." Duo shrieked quickly and ducked behind Trowa for defense.

"You little..!!" Salem growled and tried to get to him.

"Little, I'm older than you!" Duo shouted in retaliation.

"Oh yea, well I'm taller." Salem reached over but was stopped by Trowa.

"That was a low blow." Duo hissed as he stood next to Trowa.

"You're right, **low**." Salem got out before Trowa interrupted them.

"As much fun as it is to watch you two bludger each other, the bell is about to ring. I suggest we get going to class." With that, Trowa walked towards class.

"Thank God its Friday." Duo cried, and followed quickly.

Salem shook his head and hissed. Placing his hand back to his head, he pulled back and blinked. Blood. His head was bleeding. Racing to the bathroom, he checked him self out.

Because of his long black hair, you really couldn't see the blood. Salem quickly washed away any traces and grabbed some towels. Sitting on the counter, he held the towels to his head.

'_This is going to take awhile. Better not tell anyone. I know Duo would flip out on Kurama. Trowa would lecture him. And he would feel guilty…yea, better not tell anyone_.' Salem thought as he changed towels.

'_Good thing I have separate classes then everyone else…This is gonna be such a headache_.'

* * *

After school, everyone met up at the gate and walked home. After meeting each other in the 4th grade, they couldn't be separated. They all went to Zech's house to hang out after school, even though he already graduated and had a great paying job, they still hung out.

As they were walking, Trowa and Duo were, can you guess, talking about that subject from lunch…and Kurama was being strangely quiet. He seemed to be in deep thought. Salem frowned and decided to ask him when they got to Zech's.

Ah, speaking of which. The mansion that belonged to Zechs came into view. They walked to the gate, entered their password, and walked inside.

As they got to the door, the butler(_a kindly old man by the name of Charles_) greeted them and took them to the living room.

"I must apologize. Master Marquise is out at the moment. But I know the drill. Grape sodas for all?" Charles asked.

"Sure." Duo cheered out. Charles nodded and left the room. Duo leaned over and whispered loud enough for everyone, "What is it with Zechs and **grape** sodas?"

Everyone laughed and continued to chat. Salem glanced over to find Kurama still strangely quiet. Salem turned to him and decided to get his attention…the proper way.

"Are you alright Kurama, you seem quieter than usual?" Salem asked, watching as Kurama snapped out of it and stared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking, that's all." Kurama answered quietly and seemed like he was going back to what he was thinking.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it?" Salem inquired and sat facing him.

Kurama blinked and sighed. He got up and moved to sit next to Salem on the couch. But before he could reach it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and pulled him to them.

"Well, well, well. Hello my darling Kurama. Have a nice day at school?" Zechs asked as he sat on his lazy chair.

Salem growled quietly as he felt his chest tighten. He watched as Kurama sighed even more and just went limp in Zech's arms.

Salem sighed softly and stood up. He walked over to his school bag and picked it up. He glanced once more at Kurama and decided that now was the time to leave, he couldn't bear with the picture.

"Hey Zechs. Hey guys, I got a lot of homework and stuff, so I'll catch you later. See ya." Salem muttered quickly and left, Duo and Trowa staring after him in confusion. They turned to Zechs, and everything fell into place.

"Oi, Zechs. Shouldn't ya stop molesting a minor." Duo called out, strangely frustrated with him.

"Oh, hello Duo, Trowa, nice of you to come." Zechs replied as if he just noticed their presence. "And to your question, no. I love my Kurama and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, nothing they can do, but **I **can." Kurama hissed and elbowed Zechs nose, then stepped on his crotch.

Zechs howled in pain, and stared at Kurama in question.

"I **hate** it when you do that. Next time, if even that, I will make sure your reproductive organ may never be needed." Kurama snarled, grabbing his bag, and left.

Duo and Trowa stared at each other, then grabbed their own bags.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a good day for anyone, so we'll let ourselves out." Trowa said, dragging Duo to the door, and left.

Zechs limped over to the window and glared at the retreating figures. No one did that to **him.** No one.

"Did they all leave Master Marquise?" Charles asked, holding a platter with four sodas on it.

"Charles…" Zechs started, still staring out the window.

"Yes Master Marquise?"

"…you're fired."(1)

* * *

Salem walked down the street in silent rage. His body nearly radiated it, causing bystanders to avoid him.

'_How could Kurama do that? With __**him**__ of all people. He's… not with me._' Salem sighed and stopped. He looked around and found himself at the very gate that Kurama said he wanted to be friends from 4th grade.

Sighing again, he jumped the fence and walked the path to their 'outside hang out'. He stopped in the clearing and looked around.

After they had become better friends, Trowa had taken them here and they had built forts. Though they were older now, they still came there occasionally.

Salem sat down on their makeshift chair and looked around again. They hadn't been there for a long time now, and their forts were getting…shady and old.

'_Great, now I'm making myself depressed_.' Salem thought and stood up to leave…but hesitated. They had never traveled farther than where their forts where…

'_What the hell, I'll be adventurous. It'll pass the time_.' Salem thought, and walked deeper into the woods.

He walked for what seemed like a couple miles before he came to a hill. Strangely tired, Salem looked around and spotted a fairly decent tree. Climbing up, he rested against a branch and closed his tired eyes, one thought passing through his mind before he collapsed.

'_Kurama…I…lo…y_.'

* * *

Three days later, on Monday, Kurama walked into school as always and started walking towards his class, but was suddenly stopped as a black blur ran into him…literally.

"Kurama!!!" Duo shouted as he clung to him.

Kurama blinked, and watched as Trowa came forward, an unusual frown set into place.

"Is…there something wrong?" Kurama asked as Trowa managed to pull Duo off of him.

"I'll say! You haven't seen Salem all weekend, have you?" Duo asked, his usual happy front now overrun by worry.

"No, why? Has something happened?" Kurama asked, confused as he felt his chest tighten.

"He's been missing since we went to Zechs'. No one knows what's happened to him. My folks and I were looking for him all weekend." Duo mumbled, tears starting to spring to his eyes.

"Since Zechs'…have you looked at the old forts?" Kurama asked, suddenly worried as well.

"Yea, we checked. Four times. No trace of him." Trowa informed as he tried to comfort Duo.

Kurama blinked. Trowa seemed more affectionate to Duo…Kurama smiled a small smile. They had finally gotten together it seemed.

"Well, we have school, but afterwards, I can use my plants and I'll try to find him with you."

"What?! Are you fucking **mad**!?! My little brother has been **missing** since Friday night!! And you want to wait until **after** school?! Fuck you!! I'll find him myself." Duo hissed and turned abruptly.

Kurama stood in shock as he watched Duo storm off. In all the time that he'd known him, only that time in 4th grade had he showed his anger. Trowa stood next to him, his sympathy reaching out to Duo.

"I apologize. Duo has been angsty since he found out Salem was missing." Trowa whispered as they watched Duo punch a hole in a locker.

"I bet…so, when did you two get together?" Kurama asked slyly.

Trowa blushed and turned his head to the side. "…Since yesterday. He was so upset, I had to shut him up somehow."

"I bet." Kurama chuckled.

"He's been really stressed out lately and," Trowa started, his frown deepening into a dark glare, "he thinks that Zechs had something to do with it."

Kurama did a double-take and stared at Trowa's retreating form. '_Zechs had something…to do with this?_' Kurama thought in shock. The bell rung and snapped Kurama out of his daze.

He turned around and walked out the doors.

* * *

"I can't believe that prick. He's not gonna help us?!" Duo shouted as he walked down the street.

"Calm down Duo, you know why he has to do it. His mom doesn't know he's one of you. You've got to give him some slack." Trowa reasoned to his disturbed lover.

"That still doesn't make him any less of a prick. Salem's his friend too." Duo mumbled, a tear escaping his closed eyes.

"You're right. I am a prick. A selfish one at that." Kurama's voice broke in between them.

"Kurama!" they cried in unison and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. Now, shall we find our Salem?" Kurama asked determinedly.

"Hell yes." Duo muttered and turned to smile at Trowa, who smiled in return.

Kurama concentrated his energy and manipulated some vines to locate Salem's life force.

Minutes went by, when he finally found him. Sleeping in an old burnt up oak. Coming back to himself, Kurama looked at his friends and smiled.

"I've found him."

"Lets go." Trowa commanded, and they headed to their friend.

* * *

"But…we've already searched this area, he's not here." Duo mumbled and stopped next to a tree by their forts.

"Yes, but according to my plants, he traveled farther than this, about two miles north-east of here." Kurama interrupted, and continued walking.

They walked those two miles, and came to a grassy hill. Kurama looked up and spotted the old tree. He pointed it out and they walked over to it. At the base of the tree, Duo shot his arm up and pointed up.

"Look, there he is!! You've found him again Kurama!" Duo exclaimed, a bright smile in place.

"Yea. Hey! Salem!! Come on, we need to get home!" Kurama shouted. Only silence greeted them.

Duo's smile slowly faded as the seconds dragged by. He turned to Trowa who shrugged and pointed to Kurama.

"Why don't you go get him? He listens to you." Trowa suggested and pulled Duo to him.

Kurama growled and climbed the tree. Cursing Salem the whole time. When he finally reached the branch, he kicked Salem in the side, hoping to wake him…still nothing.

"Come on Salem. I had to climb this damn tree, now get your ass **up**." Kurama snarled and kicked him again, emitting a small groan. Kurama's chest tightened up again, and he kneeled down next to him.

"Salem?" Kurama reached down to touch his cheek, and pulled back hastily. He was freaking burning up!

"Oh boy. Duo!" Kurama shouted down.

"Yea?"

"You and Trowa get to your house! Salem's gonna need some medicine and a cold bath!"

"Why?"

"Because he has a fever, now move it!!"

Duo started to move, but stopped when Trowa placed his hand on his shoulder. Trowa turned up to Kurama and asked,

"Do you need any help with him? Like carrying him or anything?"

"No, I'll get it. But I do need you to get your car. I don't think I'd be able to carry him all the way to Duo's by myself."

"Right." Trowa and Duo raced down the hill and out of sight.

Kurama turned back to Salem and sighed. '_What happened to get you sick?_' Kurama thought, and picked up Salem's unconscious body.

Holding Salem's head, he felt a dampness. Glancing at his hand, he nearly dropped the boy in shock. Blood. Salem's head was bleeding. Kurama hastened them down to the ground.

Once there, Kurama checked him out, searching for the wound…and found it. A small cut to the near back of his head. But how…?

Salem's eyelids started to twitch, and his glazed eyes open. He took a look around and finally stopped on Kurama. Emerald green eyes shot open and he jumped up, trying to get away from him.

Kurama looked up and was automatically confused with Salem's attitude. Usually it would be the other way around. Kurama slowly crept towards Salem and held out his hand in offering.

"No! Don't hit me again!!" Salem cried out and cowered next to the tree.

Kurama blinked(2) and hesitated, then smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not going to hit you. You've been missing for three days, everyone was worried. Its time for you to come home." Kurama whispered softly, holding out his hand.

Salem stared at him. He opened his mouth, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out. Kurama caught him before he hit the ground, and cradled him. He stood up, and carried him to the gate.

* * *

Salem woke up again in his dazed world when he felt a soft bed under him. Glancing around himself, he saw Kurama walk into the attached bathroom, and grab a white box and set it down next to him.

Kurama spoke to him…but the words were jumbled and he couldn't understand, although he was pretty sure it was supposed to be a reassurance.

Kurama picked up an alcohol swab and reached for Salem's head. Smiling at him, he placed it on his cut.

Salem jumped up and tried to get away from the sting, but was held down by Kurama. He tried to squirm away, but found himself immobile. Looking down, he found vines wrapped around him. Hissing in pain, he clamped his mouth shut and waited out the torture.

Afterwards, Kurama put everything away and stood up to go, but was stopped by a pull on his sleeve. Glancing down, he found Salem's eyes boring into his own.

"I'm sorry." Salem whispered as he finally broke the contact.

"Huh?" Kurama answered intelligently.

"I said, I'm sorry. For everything and anything I've done to make you upset." Salem mumbled incoherently, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

Kurama stared at him and finally realized what he was mumbling about. Friday when he was upset, Salem thought it was his fault. Kurama's face softened and he leaned in close to Salem's face, nearly touching his cheek.

"Its not your fault. You might be annoying sometimes, but I like you all the same."

In the doorway stood Duo and Trowa. They glanced at each other and smiled. Then walked into the room.

"Ahem." Trowa interrupted quietly causing Kurama to jump ten ft. and whirl around.

"Sorry to bother you in this special moment, but Trowa and I are going out tonight and we were wondering if you'd watch Salem for us." Duo queried and started to walk out.

"Wait. You just found your brother, and now your going **out**?" Kurama asked calmly.

"He's in good hands." Trowa acknowledged, also backing away.

"Yea. **Very** good hands." Duo snickered and ran out of the room, barely missing the snap dragons that attempted to kill him.

"Why those….they're incorrigible." Kurama mumbled and stared at Salem's sleeping form.

'_Something to do, to take my mind away from…something __**else**__ to do_.' Kurama thought and walked over to a desk in the corner, and started his schoolwork.

'_Yes. That still needs to be done, I'll just do some work, then go…watch Salem_.' Kurama sighed, and sat down to work.

* * *

"Kurama." A quiet voice called out.

"Hmm." Kurama mumbled tiredly.

"Kurama. Wake up, my dear…**Kurama**." The voice turned nasty and Kurama was awoken by hands grabbing and shaking him.

"Wha…?!" Kurama gasped and looked up to see Zechs with a creepy look in his eyes.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us now." He said and nuzzled Kurama's cheek.

"What? Why you… what are you doing here?!" Kurama demanded, pushing himself away from Zechs.

Zechs glared at him, but it quickly changed back into a smirk. "I just came to see you my dear Kurama. It's a shame you have to be stuck here…when you could be with me." He purred, walking closer.

"Zechs, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you like that!" Kurama hissed and backed away further.

"NO!" Zechs yelled and cornered Kurama hands on either side of his head. "I won't hear it!! You are **mine** Kurama! Do you hear me, **mine**."

"No I'm not. I don't like you, never have. Not since you went to high school. You're a jackass."

"How dare you, you… wait…I get it now. You like Salem…don't you?" Zechs asked boldly, eyes glancing over to his unconscious form.

"You leave Salem alone you sick fu…" Kurama gasped as Zechs suddenly punched his stomach. Kurama collapsed into Zechs arms and was immediately thrown into the bathroom.

"If I can't have you, then no one can have you." Zechs exclaimed through the door, making Kurama's heart stop.

'_Salem!!_'

* * *

_**(WARNING: Rape scene)**_

Zechs walked over to Salem's sleeping form. His snarl still in place. He hated Salem. He could touch Kurama when he couldn't. And if Kurama liked Salem better than him, then he'd have to make Salem unwantable.

Zechs walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Salem. He started to undue Salem's pajama bottoms and peel them off his sweating body. Then he roughly grabbed his member and tugged.

Salem felt a tugging and woke up to the worst nightmare he'd ever experience. Zechs was above him, tearing off his cloths and grabbing his dick. Salem brought up his hands to push him away, but they were caught and held above his head.

Zechs grinned when Salem became aware of the situation and nearly ripped off his jeans. Then he positioned himself and leaned down to whisper in Salem's ear.

"This will most definitely hurt you, more than it will hurt me." Zechs smirked and shoved himself inside.

Salem screamed out in pain and tried even harder to escape. But in his weakened state, all he received was more pain. Zechs thrust in harder and harder, ripping his insides. Blood already pooling on the sheets.

"Yes…yes…uhn…now…Kurama will never love you. You're dirty, used…uhn…you're a dirty whore…that's what you are." Zechs droned, grabbing Salem's hair and nearly ripping it out.

"Nooooooo!!!!" Salem cried, trying to claw Zech's eyes out.

"Ye…sss." Zechs grunted, thrusting faster, nearly reaching his climax.

"Stop…please, stop." Salem whispered, throat hoarse from screaming.

"AHHhhhhhhh!!" Zechs shouted as he came inside the broken body of Salem.

"…Kurama…" Salem muttered, tears streaming down his face.

_**(End Rape Scene)**_

* * *

Kurama rammed into the door several times, trying to get out. He could hear the screaming and could only imagine what Zechs was doing. Steadying himself, Kurama ran and kicked the door open, revealing to him, a sight of pure horror…

He had just witnessed Zechs completing his rape. Kurama's eyes traveled to Salem's, and his heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces. Salem's eyes were nearly hollow, his tears the sign of his pain.

Zechs sighed and sat up, still inside the poor feline. He turned his head and saw Kurama, his expression of horror. Zechs smirked and pulled out, walking over towards him.

"Ah, Kurama. See what I've done. I did that for **you**. I now prove to you, that you can't have anyone else, you can only have **me**. And I'll show you, by force if I have to." Zechs growled and stepped closer to him.

Kurama turned to Zechs and a fury that he never knew existed burst forth from him. His energy spiked through the roof and engulfed Zechs. All the plants surrounding and inside the house became deadly and attacked him.

Kurama almost enjoyed his blood-curling scream. He wanted Zechs to feel all the pain that he put Salem through. Zechs would Die for what he did.

Minutes went by, and finally Zechs body was unrecognizable. Kurama stopped and just stared at his mangled corpse. A deep sigh broke through to him and he looked over at Salem in time to catch his sarcastic remark.

"Whoa...remind me…not to piss…you off…" Salem scoffed and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Worried, Kurama raced over to him and checked his pulse. Normal. Sighing in relief, Kurama raced back into the bathroom and grabbed the med box again. Kurama could barely manage to clean Salem's newest injury. An injury caused because of him. Kurama blinked back unshed tears, and finished cleaning him up.

Kurama glanced at the body on the floor, and commanded a plant to dispose of it. Sighing, he brought Salem's body close to his, his chin resting on top of Salem's head, and rocked him back and forth. He brought his hands up and stroked his fingers through Salem's hair, and softly whispered comforting words.

The slamming of the bedroom door alerted him that Duo and Trowa had arrived.

* * *

"Hey Kurama, how's Sal…"Duo started, but faltered when he saw the mess and blood. Trowa stood beside Duo, equally shocked. Both turned their heads to Kurama for an answer.

"What the Hell happened here?" Duo asked roughly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"…Zechs showed up while I was asleep. He…he…" Kurama couldn't bear to finish his sentence; he just jerked his head to the dark stain on the floor.

"…What did he do? Kurama, he didn't…" Duo's voice started to get panicky and he leaned against Trowa for support.

Kurama continued to stroke Salem's hair, and nodded. "He…took Salem." He whispered, still unable to say the word.

Duo stared at Salem and slowly started to growl. The growl turning more into a snarl as Duo lunged at Kurama, Kurama jerked back in surprise, and Duo landed a punch on his face. Kurama slammed into the ground, then slowly sat up and held his cheek. Glancing at Duo, he saw Trowa trying to restrain him, and not doing a very good job of it.

"You Bastard!! I leave him in **your** care, and this is what happens?! I can't believe I thought you could take care of him!! You're just hurting him, more then before!! Get Out!!" Duo shouted, tears trailing down his face as he started to sob.

Kurama stared at Duo in confusion, "What do you mean, more then before?" He whispered.

Duo shook from suppressed rage and turned in Trowa's arms, sobbing. Trowa whispered soft comforts and looked at Kurama. "Have you really been so blind?"

"What?" Kurama asked as he stood up. No one noticed the twitch of fingers, or the stiffening figure on the bed.

"He likes you. Really likes you, and more than likely loves you. But you don't care, you push him away like he's nothing. But he still tries to get you to notice." Trowa explained and held Duo tighter.

Kurama stared at him for a minute then turned to Salem's still form. Shaking his head, he turned back to them and stuttered.

"B.but, I thought he was j.just joking." Kurama stared at the stained floor, shocked and ashamed.

"Salem might joke around with everyone else, but he's always told **you** the truth." Duo hissed out and glared at him.

Kurama swayed as he stood and grabbed the bed. Duo was right. Salem had **never** lied to him. He'd always sent signals but Kurama just couldn't accept it. Tears sprung to his eyes and flowed over. '_Oh, Salem_.'

Kurama glimpsed over to the others and watched as they held each other in comfort. Kurama shook his head, walked past them, and out the door. He needed time to think.

* * *

"I can't believe Kurama. He…he just left." Duo whispered as he was slowly rocked back and forth in Trowa's arms.

"He's got a lot to think about. And I'm sure he feels guilty about what happened to Salem. We just need to give him some time." Trowa counseled and led Duo out of the room.

"But what if you're wrong? What if Kurama's never gonna come back? Salem…oh, poor Salem." Duo cried as he was dragged down the hall and into his own room.

After the door shut, Salem opened his eyes and allowed a few tears to escape. '_Kurama left. He's never gonna come back. Its just as Zechs said, I'm used goods, he's never gonna love me now_.'

'_If I can't have him…I don't want to live. Kurama's gone. Duo has Trowa…I have nothing…Gods, I wanna die_.' Salem thought and tried to sit up, pain shooting up his spine and causing him to fall back onto the bed with a small cry.

Taking deep breaths, Salem rolled over and fell out of the bed. Panting, he once again tried to sit up, and achieved it. Sniffling, he got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the bathroom, and towards sharp objects.

Crawling over to the toilet, Salem pulled himself up and looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw brought more tears to his eyes. All he saw was a dirty hollowed out husk of his usual happy, cheerful self.

Shaking his head, he reached over and opened the medicine cabinet. Searching in the cabinet, he tossed the many pill bottles and cough syrup to the floor. Finally, he found the razors. Pulling one out, he studied the blades and ran his finger over them. Cutting his finger, he stared as the blood dripped onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, Salem placed the blade at his neck.

'_Goodbye Kurama_.'

* * *

Kurama opened the front door of Duo and Salem's house, but then remembered that his schoolbag was still in…Salem's room. Half tempted to leave it, he sighed and closed the door, turning around and walking back up the stairs to…that room.

As he topped the stairs he saw Duo's bedroom door close and figured they'd be there for a while. As he entered Salem's room he distinctly turned his head away from the bed and grabbed his bag. As he turned, he could have sworn he heard things clatter to the floor in the bathroom. Glancing at the bed, he found that Salem wasn't there.

A deep feeling of dread came over him and he rushed into the bathroom only to find Salem holding a razor to his neck. He ran up and snatched his hand before he could move, took and threw the blade to the floor.

Salem glanced at him startled. "Wha…?"

"You idiot! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Kurama shouted, grabbing both of Salem's wrists and holding them tightly.

Salem glanced down ashamed and tried to curl into himself. Torn from happiness that Kurama came back, and sadness because what Zechs had said. Thinking about Zechs, Salem went further into depression and turned his head away from Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" Salem whispered.

Kurama stared at him and noticed that his heart was pounding again. Kurama thought back to all the times he was with Salem, and his true reasons for pushing him away. Then it clicked. He really did…

Kurama smiled and let one of Salem's wrists go to lift his chin so he was eye to eye with him. Salem blinked as Kurama smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Salem…I…I like you." Kurama paused and took another deep breath. "I like you a lot." Kurama admitted and stared at Salem's expression.

Salem lips started to twitch into a smile, but then faltered. '_Why is he saying this now? Does he really like me? Or is this just pity_?' Salem frowned and shook his head. '_Of course its just pity. He could never really like me the way I do him_.'

Kurama frowned when he saw Salem shake his head; something seemed to contract inside him. Was he too late? Kurama loosened his hold on Salem's wrist and Salem pushed him away.

Landing on the floor, Kurama glanced up teary-eyed and saw Salem dive for the razor. Gasping, he automatically leaped up and grabbed Salem, holding him down.

"Let me go!" Salem shouted, struggling futilely against Kurama. He was still so weak.

"No! Not if you're just going to kill yourself!!" Kurama tried, holding him tighter.

"Why do you even care?! Why can't you just let me die?" Salem started crying, not trying to stop it this time. "Why can't you just let me…"

Salem immediately shut up as he felt soft lips touch his in a hesitant kiss. A kiss that answered all his questions. After it ended. Salem glanced up at Kurama and felt his tears fall harder as he tackled Kurama and sobbed onto his shirt. Kurama just held him and comforted him. Rocking him slowly back and forth and running his fingers through his hair.

After a bit, Salem calmed down and stared up at Kurama's face and smiled. Kurama smiled back and kissed him again. Salem sighed and enjoyed himself, then laid his head on Kurama's chest.

Taking a deep breath, Salem looked at Kurama again, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I, I just didn't want to…I mean…I'm sorry." Salem stuttered and bowed his head so Kurama wouldn't see his blush.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama tipped Salem's head so he could look at him. "No Salem, it's I who should apologize. Because of me, you ran away, got sick, and were…were…" Kurama stammered and held Salem closer to him.

"It seems we were both at fault. So, how about this. We start over and pretend this never happened?" Salem asked, watching as Kurama started to smile.

"I wish I could, but Zechs…" Kurama started, and turned his head away.

"Forget Zechs, he's dead. Its just us, ok?" Salem turned Kurama's head and smiled at him.

Kurama stared, and smiled as well. Picking Salem up, he cradled him and walked into his bedroom. Lying him on his bed, Kurama crawled over and laid next to him, holding him again.

Sighing, Salem snuggled into Kurama's embrace, ready to fall asleep, when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"So, which one of us is uke?" Laughter erupted from the room followed by an almost silent moan.

* * *

Duo gasped and bucked as Trowa thrust in and out of him faster, harder. He moaned as Trowa hit his sweet spot and cried out as he came, Trowa following closely after.

Panting, they smiled at each other as they heard sounds coming from Salem's room.

"I guess it didn't take them long to get it on." Duo joked as Trowa laughed and kissed him.

"I'm just happy they finally figured it out. I would hate to think if they found someone else, or…" Trowa stopped and stared into Duo's enchanted amethyst eyes.

"Yea well, we don't have to worry about that now, do we?" Duo asked, then growled playfully and flipped them over so Duo was now straddling Trowa, who was still inside him.

"I wonder if they know that bottom is best?" Trowa asked as they started up again.

* * *

Wow, corny at the end, but all in all, not that bad.

(1) yes, i know, Charles was a great character, but it had to be doneTT

(2) he does that a lot doesn't he?

(3) I also WARNED you that there was this kind of content in it, so if you read it, its ur own fault, so don't blame me!!

(4) hoped you like, and, I really hate suicidal scenes, but it works I think….ew.


End file.
